Tame the Ghosts In My Head
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: After the whirlwind that the three have been through, Natasha convinces Steve and Sam to join her for some quality relaxation time. Winter Soldier Spoilers, Sam/Natasha/Steve PWP.


**Warning: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers ahead! Pleaaaase do not read if you do not want to be spoiled! Thanks**

Of the few places left to them Sam's was definitely the safest, his identity not having been in SHIELD's database, and therefore uncompromised by the great purge of information now going around twitter known as #ShieldSucks. The three of them were still weary, Steve having just gotten out of the hospital the day before but still holding things together for the team, Nat less than thrilled about the way the stupid conference had gone but hey. There were missions she'd run recon for that had gone worse, times she'd had to explain herself to what had been the World Council that weren't exactly up to code, and well, being a spy and talking her way out of things was all part of the job. Or had been. Now?

She looked to the other two men beside her and allowed the corners of her lips to tug upwards. Now she had a new team to work with, and as battered and bruised as the two men were they were in some dire need of relaxation. They had some time, she supposed, and she was still waiting on word from her friend in Kiev. Without a second though, Nat tugged off the jacket she'd been wearing for the hearing, throwing it to the couch that Sam had been sleeping on despite Nat having assured him he could take the bed. No, he was too good about that, and he'd promised her with that adorable grin of his that he preferred rougher things anyway. Such a promise had made her stomach knot up, and now, with the attention of the others on her, she stripped herself of the earrings, necklace, and tank top that had hidden underneath her blazer, letting the clothing fall to the floor.

Steve's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock, Sam's expression a mix of Steve's same surprise and intrigue. Nat didn't even blush, smiling as she shimmied out of her skirt, letting it drop and stepping out of her heels at the same time she stepped out of the skirt. She brought her lips first to Sam's, the not-a-pilot closer to where she'd been standing, and the kiss light, a promise of better things to come, before turning to Steve.

"Natasha what're you-?" Nat swallowed Steve's words whole, casting a hand back to grab at Sam's wrist and tug him closer, the heat of his body a comfort against the coldness she feared would never quite leave her bones. He knew exactly where to place his hands, and she shivered underneath the calloused fingertips.

"We all need to relax. Relax, Steve," she murmured against his mouth when she pulled away, eyes lidded and breath hitching in her throat as she felt Sam's lips descend on her throat, the heat sliding under her skin and sending the rush of warmth she'd been craving for so long through her whole body.

"Not quite sure if relaxed is the word to describe how I feel, but alright," Sam said against her skin and she grinned to feel him hard up against her backside. Hng. She ground back against him and delighted in the way he shivered, fingertips digging into her skin.

"You will be once I'm done with you," she promised, though her gaze didn't waver off of Steve's expression, taking him in his uncertainty, his concern, all of it. He was her captain, the one to call the shots. If he said for her to stop . . . well, she might not have agreed with it but she'd do it. She trusted him. The realization sent her cheeks burning, but then again maybe that was from the way he slotted his body against hers and pressed his lips to her own swollen ones, devouring her nearly whole.

Between the two of them she melted, Sam's hands on her hips keeping her standing as Steve caught her face between his hands, her own flying up to start pulling at the hem of his shirt, desperate to get it off. In a tangle of limbs and flurry of kisses and moans the three managed to make it to the bedroom with minimal bumps and bruises, left only in their skin, Natasha's own personal barriers slowly dropping as the two men laid her back and took their time mapping out every bare inch of her body. Her lips parted in the softest of whimpers as Sam's mouth found the apex of her thighs, mouthing her through the thin, black fabric of her panties, his lips pulled into a wide grin as he tugged at the fabric, pulling it aside before pressing his tongue to her clit, the pressure just enough to make her shake. Steve had positioned himself to suck at her breasts, her bra long having been tossed to the floor, taking each supple mound of flesh in turn and flicking his tongue over the nipple until she buried her hands in his hair and tugged him back up to meet her mouth. One of her hands found his cock, hard and aching, coaxing a shout of surprise out of him as she slid her hand over his burning skin a couple times. In a feat of flexibility Steve couldn't help but be amazed at she pulled away from him and bent over so that she took him in her mouth, sliding her tongue over his head before swallowing him whole, the tip of her tongue echoing the same teasing flicks that Sam's did against her core. Steve had to reach out to grab at the headboard, knuckles white and sight going dark for half a second as she took him in completely, humming, one of her hands massaging his balls as she coaxed her throat to relax and remembered to breathe through her nose.

Sam's dark eyes flicked upwards and he grinned to see Steve looking so undone, his usual captain flushed and slack-jawed, eyes staring at nothing as Natasha's head started to bob up and down off his cock, a movement Sam replicated as he pressed two fingers into her wet heat, scissoring her open as his tongue still worked at her clit until his jaw ached and he felt the tremors growing stronger. She'd hiked her legs up around his shoulders, and he was more than willing to make do with the better angle, his free hand cupping her backside and massaging the firm, toned skin as she rode out her first orgasm, her whole body going rigid, mouth falling off of Steve's cock with a soft 'pop' as she gasped and moaned. One of her hands flew to Sam's head, nails scratching against his scalp and making him hiss in surprised enjoyment before she tugged him up by the shoulder and kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on his lips.

"Ng. Want you both. Please," she asked, looking from Sam to Steve, firm lips swollen, eyes glazed and bright. She couldn't have looked any less like herself, her usually well-styled hair in a tangled mess behind her head, the bright red mixing with the light filtering from the windows so it looked as though she was fire incarnate. Steve's fingers itched with the desire to draw her, but instead he settled for digging his fingers into the mattress to try and ground himself. Sam kissed his way up her throat, nodding his head and obviously not about to object to anything. One of Nat's other hands was palming him as well, thumb sliding over the head of his erection slowly so that he shivered under her.

"You're sure?" Steve asked, concern mixed with his own aching desire to give her exactly what she wanted. God knew she deserved it after what she'd been through. They all did. She nodded her head quickly, grinning.

Though it took some finagling, a few awkward bumps of foreheads and elbows followed by soft, indulgent laughs and languid kisses, Steve lined up behind her and Sam in front, the latter pressing his cock into her first. She cooed and wrapped her arms and legs around him, relaxing as best she could and pressing kisses into his neck and jawline, the scratch of his beard a strange indulgence as he hissed and met Steve's gaze. The soldier was smiling as he watched the two, glad to see them sharing each other's pleasure. He couldn't have wished anything better for his two friends, and as he lined his hips up with Nat's, and pressed slowly, so painfully slowly, inside of her as well he knew he was a lucky bastard for being allowed to share in this with them.

Nat whimpered between her two boys, releasing Sam only in order to lean back and kiss Steve as he sank into her inch by inch, the combination of both of them inside of her making her brain short out, reducing her to a bundle of nerve endings and pleasure and_ more she needed more_. Sam's breath caught in his throat before he buried his face in Natasha's ample cleavage, sucking and marking her skin until it was covered in bright purple hickies, and the shock of the two men being so close inside of her, the surprise shudders that followed every shift of skin, had dwindled to a dull roar of oversensitivity. Steve was the first to move, his hips slow as he thrust shallowly into Natasha, her legs still wrapped around Sam's hips before the latter began to do the same, pushing in as Steve pulled out so that Nat was never want for any friction. She tightened around them both, barely able to breathe as she lay limply between them, chest heaving and cheeks flushed as her blue eyes met Sam's, then Steve's. They both smiled, keeping her safe and cradled between the two of them, bringing her off again and again, and when Steve reached around to press his thumb to her clit, rubbing the nub in slow, sensuous circles she actually screamed as she fell apart between them, body on fire with no sign of water to quench it as Sam, then Steve, followed her afterwards, spilling into her with muffled groans.

Not a one of them moved for some time, their hearts coming down slowly, ever so slowly, until Natasha finally pressed one kiss to each of their lips and slipped out from between them to pad silently into Sam's bathroom.

"So. This is how it happens in the 21st century, is it?" Steve asked Sam, eyes bright as he watched Nat disappear. The bed trembled as the two of them shared a soft laugh and Sam shrugged.

"Hey, first time for me as well," Sam promised him, sitting up slowly as Nat returned with a pair of warm, wet washcloths to help clean them off. The harsh edges and distant eyes of the spy Steve had once knew had disappeared, making way for an easy grin and quick, soft kisses pressed to each of their foreheads as she took care of them, before nestling back between them and passing out with a muffled sigh. Without so much as another word the two men cocooned her, keeping her safe and warm, Steve's own hand finding Sam's and squeezing it tight, threading their fingers together.

* * *

A/N: Well, I caved and took time away from writing my essays to come up with this. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
